It's A Boys World
by CuteLittleTrinket
Summary: When Five girls get placed in to an all boys school, what will happen. Will the bond togeather and form friendships, or will fights break out for the affection of the guys. RaceJackMushspotpie oc's.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Caitlynn (cakes) is owned by Cakes, Rose (knots) is owned by Knots, Brandie (milkshake) is owned by C.M Higgins, and Scarlet ( Sweet Tart) is owned by well Sweet Tart. I own Chloe ( Trinket).

A.N Hey all I'm back. Hope you like it. Thanks to Rosie for the Idea and to Cakes for the help with the school name. Sparks/ Trinket

Chapter 1

" MOM YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" Chloe Dowell bellowed to her mother, as they stood only a few inches apart in their small kitchen, in there small house, in a small town in Ontario Canada. Chloe's long red hair was pulled back into a messy bun and a few pieces had fallen into her face. Her usually smiling green eyes had turned cold and harsh. She was fiddling around with her charm bracelet that she always wore on her left wrist. The atmosphere in the Dowell household had been tense for a few hours now. Mr and Mrs. Dowell had just told their rebellious daughter that she was being shipped to Manhattan New York to go to an all boy boarding school. There would be a few other young girls her age joining her. Chloe hadn't taken it too well.

" Mom, why they hell are you sending me there anyway?" She asked fuming.

Sharon Dowell sighed. "Well for one we're worried about you." She said fiddling with the dishcloth in her hands. Fiddling with things was a family trait. " And, well your dad and I think that maybe…. Well… Oh goodness, Chuck come in here and help me." She hollered into the next room.

Chloe was shooting death glares at her mother.

A grunt was heard from the next room and then Chuck Dowell appeared in the doorway of the kitchen." What?" Chuck asked in his usual grumpy tone.

" Explain to your daughter why we're sending her to Meadowlark Academy." Sharon said turning her back and going back to the dishes.

Chloe turned her glare to her father. She didn't have any fear of him. " Tell me father why are you and mom shipping me away to a totally different country?" She spat at him.

Chuck smiled a little. "Well darling, its cause you've become mixed in with the wrong crowd. You've become… well there really isn't any other word for it but ….a whore. " He said shrugging. Deep down inside it gave him great pleasure to finally tell her how he felt about her. He never liked his daughter he never wanted to be a father. " You've let us both down, and we've arranged with Dean Maxwell, an old family friend, for you to get into this school and he'll have his eye on you. You cross the line once and it's off to Switzerland." He said sternly, then turned and headed back to the living room.

Chloe had a look on her face, as if she had just been hit across the face. " I HATE YOU BOTH!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face as she ran up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her. Sharon sighed and put a plate in the tray. " She's seventeen and still throwing fits."

Meanwhile in Colorado young Catilynn Livine was happily packing her bags. Her curly brown hair hung at her shoulders, her blonde highlights shimmered in the dim sunlight that was coming through her open window. She was humming lightly to herself. There was a soft knock at the door. " Come in." She called happily. A young woman walked into her room, carrying a large laundry basket full of clean clothes. There was a smile on her face as well; her dark hair was pulled back into a bun.

" Here Caitlynn, I washed the rest of your clothes." She said softly, putting the basket down on the bed. " Are you looking forward to the new school?" She asked smiling over at her Daughter.

Caitlynn stopped what she was doing and smiled over at her mother. " Yes. I can't even tell you how excited I am." She said laughing a little, which in turn made her mother laugh. " I've honestly dreamed about having a chance like this." She said bouncing a little, and laughing more. Her dazzling blue eyes seemed to glitter when she laughed.

" Well I'll let you finish your packing, and you should get a good nights sleep, you have to get up early tomorrow to catch your plane." Sarah Livine said kissing the top of Caitlynn's head and walking out of the room. " Good night dear."

As Sarah left the room, Caitlynn pulled out the old tattered picture from under her pillow. It was of a young boy with light brown hair and the same dazzling blue eyes. He was smiling widely, full of live, full of joy. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek. Her older brother Scott had been killed only two years ago in the Columbine tragedy. It broke her parent. Neither of them talked for days, and it took its fair toll on Caitlynn. He was her closest friend, her best friend. He knew all her secrets and she knew his. So when it was Caitlynn's turn to head off to high school her parents where determined she would not be going to Columbine high When the opening at Meadowlark Academy came around, they jumped at the chance to send her there. That was her birthday gift from them on her sweet sixteen. A few days after Scott's death, she decided he wouldn't want her to be depressed; he would want her to be happy and upbeat.

Caitlynn sighed and whipped away the tear, placing the picture on top of her pyjamas in her suitcase. " I know you'll be proud." She whispered to him, smiling softly.

A.N: Well there you have it. The first chapter of my new story. Hopefully if people bug me enough it will keep going and be up and finished before I leave for Calgary. Love you gals. So please read and review. Hope it didn't suck too much!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: I don't own Newsies. And to all of you who reviewed this and told me to keep it going… it's for you gals! Even if it took me like three months! Lol the next one should be coming shortly! You gals rock my world!**

**Sparks**

Lauren Hamilton strolled up the laneway of her suburban California home. Her golden blonde hair flowing behind her in the wind. She was sorting threw the mail. "Bills, bills, stuff for mom, stuff for me, stuff for dad…. OH stuff for me." She said happily, a wide grin on her face. She raced up the stone steps and into the house.

"Lauren did you get the mail?" A voice called from down the hall.

"Yes mom, there's bills and letters for you and dad, and there is a letter from me from the people at… Meadowlark Academy?" Lauren said confused, standing in the middle of the hallway. Suddenly there was a great rustle of paper and a blonde haired woman was standing right in front of Lauren. There was a widely excited look on her face.

"Did you say Meadowlark?" Shelly Hamilton asked her daughter. Lauren nodded uneasily. "That's absolutely FABULOUS!" Shelly exclaimed. Lauren was looking at her mother like she had just fallen out of a tree and gone mad.

"Mother, I really don't understand? What is Meadowlark? And why is it so great?" She asked taking a step back.

Shelly blew a piece of hair out of her face to calm her self down slightly. "Hunnie, its only the most prestigious, high class boarding school in the country. It use to be an all boys school, but its opened its doors to five lucky young ladies and well your father and I applied for you…. And you got in!" She said getting absolutely ecstatic again.

Lauren didn't know what to say, she just stood there straight faced. Slowly a small grin crept across her face. She was processing it all. "A prestige school!" She exclaimed after a few minutes. "That means that I will actually be able to have a better chance of getting into the university of my choice! And I will have a library the size of the Arabian sea! I have to go back!" She squealed and raced up the stairs to her room, leaving her mother still in the hall laughing lightly.

Over in a small town in Ohio, Brandie Foster pulled up to her parent's rather large estate, in the back seat of a cop car. She had a smug look on her face, a cut under her chocolate brown eyes and her dark brown hair was coming fuzzily out of her ponytail. The front door of the house swung open and a frantic Paul and Judith Foster came running out. The police officer stepped out of the car and greeted the Fosters by a tip of his hat.

"Evening Paul, Judy. I'm afraid Brandie was at it again. This time she started a fight with Cindy Lawson, and Lily Smith. The two girls are in the hospital with minor injuries, but there parents aren't pleased. They mentioned something about pressing charges." He said removing his hat. The Foster's looked at each other in shock. "If I may suggest, perhaps sending her to a school where they could teach her some, respect, discipline and perhaps some sense."

Paul nodded his head. His light brown hair bounced with the movement. "Well officer Prentice you've read our minds. We happened to get her into the correctional part of Meadowlark in Manhattan. She leaves in the morning." He said glancing at his wife who was in tears.

Brandie scoffed. "But Ma, they were asking for it! "She hollered out the window. That only made Judith cry harder and run back into the house. Paul shook he head a Officer Prentice let Brandie out of the car.

"Dad this is bullshit, they asked for it." She shot at her father, in her own self-defense.

"Calm down B, we're doing what's best for you. Now come on lets get you packed."

Brandie glared at the ground as she and her father walked back up to the small house. She was muttering unpleasant things. She hated prep's, she hated happy and she hated her family. In her mind life sucked.

Meanwhile in the bustling city of Chicago, Scarlet Leigh was quietly brushing her wavy red hair that fell to just above her hips. Her dim green eyes twinkled as she glanced at herself in the mirror. She sighed just a little and then put the brush on her small dresser. Scarlet had recently been the fifth and final girl accepted to Meadowlark Academy. Her parents had really pushed her to apply; they figured it would be an excellent way for her to make friends.

Scarlet laughed a little at the thought and at the same time shuttered slightly. Socializing wasn't her strong point.

"Scarlet, is your bag packed!" A motherly voice called up the stairs, which was followed by a mocking small voice. "Scarlet is your bag packed?"

Scarlet laughed. "yes Mamma! And thank you for repeating her Jillian." She called back. She could hear faint laughter and then her mother spoke again.

"Perhaps you should call your friends and say goodbye."

"Yes Mom." She called back. "Mom still thinks I have all these friends at school…. Well I should call May and say goodbye. She has been my best friend for ten years."

She picked up the phone and called her only friend and said a short good bye. Then sighing she climbed into her bed and lay there staring at the ceiling, even if it wasn't time for bed. She sighed and rolled over, trying not to think about tomorrow.

**AN: Hope you liked it. And then next one will be longer I promise. There's only one more chapter where it's sorta dull… Then the fun stuff begins. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Well once again…. I do not own Newsies, wish to god that I did… But I don't. I own Sparks, and four beautiful young talented ladies own the other girls: P Hop you all like it!  
-- Sparks**

Caitlynn skipped joyously off the air plain and went to the luggage area and found her suitcases and then merrily walked off to the arrivals area. Her plane had just landed in the main Manhattan airport and it was her job to find the man holding the sign that would read 'Meadowlark.' Part of Cate felt widely excited, while the other part was trembling with fear and nerves. Everything was so big and different, but nonetheless she trudged on, a bright chipper smile on her face. Her attention was drawn to the large windows, looking at the large buildings out side. Finally she rounded a final corner and saw what she thought to be millions and trillions of people bustling about. To her surprise there where many men and women, standing about holding signs. She squinted slightly to find the right one. It only took her a minute to find the large green and blue sign that read 'Meadowlark Academy.' Cate stood on spot for a few moments taking in the man holding the sign and the two girls that were standing around him, The man was tall with a slender build, he had thinning gray hair and faded blue eyes. His skin looked leathery and worn, but he still had a crooked smile on his face. He was wearing a well-pressed gray suit that matched his hair, and a blue shirt with a green tie. Cate smiled a little wider and then turned her attention to the two young girls. They both looked a like in the face and hair, but were dressed at different ends of the scale. She smiled more and then hoped down the stairs to meet them.

Chloe stood next to an elderly man from Meadowlark, and another young girl who looked as if she could pass as her sister. But being who she was, Chloe didn't bother to introduce herself or ask for anyone's name. She merely stood next to the old man who's nametag read 'Kloppman', with her arms folded and her usual "Get me the hell out of here look on her face." She watched everyone as they entered the arrivals section of the airport; most of them were old men and women. But there was the occasional blonde haired, blue eyed, incredibly hot boy who walked past and winked at her. As well as the stuck up looking, "I'm better then everyone," pretty girls, with the perfect completion who casually cast death glares at her. Chloe was glad to return the favor. She watched as an overly cheerful young girl with curly brown hair walked up to Kloppman and the other girl she was introducing herself to them and then moved to were Chloe was.

"Hello I'm Caitlynn Livine, but people usually just call me Cate." The young brunette spoke cheerfully extending a hand and a smile.

Chloe looked at her an eyebrow raised. Usually she wasn't this grumpy, but it hadn't been her week.

" Hi, Chloe. Your in my personal space so I'm just gonna move over here." She replied using a stuck up tone and then moved towards the wall. Cate looked utterly shocked for a moment or two then just shook it off and moved back towards the other girl.

Scarlett Leigh stood in her spot watching as the fiery redhead, Chloe, walked over to the wall and leaned against it. By the time she had turned her freckled face back to the face Kloppman, the Cate was right in front of her. Scarlett stumbled back slightly, an uneasy smile on her face.

"Hi…."She spoke timidly and softly.

"HI, how are you? Are you excited about this experience?" Cate asked bouncing slightly.

Scarlett wasn't a people person, she usually kept to herself, and today wasn't an exception. Cate was a little much for her bust she put on the usual sweet smile and answered her softly, moving a piece of amber hair from her face.

"I.. I'm good thanks, and yes I'm excited, although I'm not that great with guys." She gave a weak smile and a little laugh.

Cate burst out laughing loudly as well. "Well then there's something we have in common." She managed threw fits of laughter.

Meanwhile the beautiful young blonde Californian had just followed a long line of businessmen threw the airplane terminal. Her nose was buried deep in a book; she did glance up every few minutes to make a turn or to stand in a customs line. After quite a few minutes winding about the airport, she finally stood in the middle of the arrivals terminal. For a few brief moments she put her book down, stood on her toes and found the Meadowlark sign. She smiled and skipped over towards the small crown, setting her book in her bag.

"Hello!" She greeted happily smiling and shaking hands with the three people there.

Cate and Scarlette smiled back and shook hands with her gratefully. The three of them told each other where they were from, and what they planed to achieve while at the Academy. Lauren got along perfectly with the two of them. After a few moments a girl with shining read hair caught her eye. Being a people person she casually walked over to her.

"Are you going to Meadowlark as well?" She asked smiling brightly.

Chloe looked over at her lazily for a moment and then smirked slightly.

"Ya parents pulled in a favor from Dean Maxwell to get me in, It's suppose to turn me from my 'whorish' ways." She smirked at the utterly shocked look on Lauren's face. "I'm Chloe by the way, Chloe Dowell."

Rose smiled and extended her hand. "Lauren Hamilton." She smiled knowing as she shook her hand that she had made a great new friend

In the middle of the airport arrivals terminal stood four smiling, good looking young girls all chatting away. At the far end of the terminal stood the final girl to join Meadowlark girls, a tall well-built security officer accompanied her, and Brandie was making sure he caught all of her glares.

"Come on kid, looks like your group is this way." He told her quickly and then dragged her towards the group of girls.

Brandie turned her look from the officer to the group of girls and rolled her eyes. " They look like the girls I use to beat up back home." She thought to herself, a small smile creeping across her face.

"Well go introduce your self." The officer told her, shoving her into he crowd.

All at once the chatter stopped and everyone was staring at her. Brandie glared at all of there smiling faces.

"Hello I'm…" Cate started, but a quick glare and a snarl quickly shut her up. Scarlett didn't even try to talk to her, she merely his behind Cate and cautiously watched Brandie.

"There's no need to be like that." Lauren stated glaring just slightly.

Brandie returned it. "Wanna make something of it doll?" She snapped.

Lauren was about to say something but the officer cut her short.

"I wouldn't little Miss. This one here's beat up at least six girls twice your size."

Lauren, Scarlett and Cate all stared at Brandie utterly shocked. Chloe on the other hand looked widely excited and interested.

"You actually beat them up? Did you go to jail? Did they die?" She asked excitedly.

The girls turned their shocked glances from Brandie to Chloe and then back again, as if waiting for her to punch Chloe out. But she merely smiled.

"Nah.. Didn't go to jail, close to it though. And all the stupid chicks survived but now without a sever beating." Brandie chuckled and Chloe laughed.

"I'm Chloe, this here is Lauren, Scarlett and Cate." She said smiling and introducing them one at a time.

Brandie smirked." Please to meet you all. Brandies the name."

After a few tense minutes everyone was chatting away once again. Which was interrupted when Kloppman told them it was time to load the bus and head to Meadowlark Academy. The girls smiled at one another and then followed the old man towards the bus, talking widely of how they hoped all the guys would be cute.

Little did they know that in the commons room of Meadowlark, six or seven young boys where having the same talk about the girls, and what they planed to do to them.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN.. haha so I hope you all like it. Now that they have met, and are all friends.. at least for now. We have to introduce the lovely young men they will meet. Hope you stick with my threw it all. You all ROCK! Love to everyone of yous! Xoxox**

**Sparks**


End file.
